


Star Wars (3): The Other Stormpilot

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey haven't seen each other since Rey went to give Skywalker his lightsabre.<br/>In this time the Sith have seemingly been wiped out with rather dramatic consequences, including the death of one of our favourite men in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars (3): The Other Stormpilot

Finn was overjoyed to hear that – after a full 3 months of not seeing her – Rey would be returning to D’Qar. Even better, with the Rebel Alliance’s greatest hero: Luke Skywalker. When he had woken up from the medically induced coma, Poe had been there to welcome him to the land of the living. It wasn’t until he sat up that he recalled fighting Kylo Ren, revealed to be Han Solo’s son Ben. His face was so human, so normal that, had Ren taken the mask off earlier, the men in the Resistance might not give him such crude nicknames. His mind snuck back into the conversation Poe had brought him into with a particularly chatty Togrutan warrior they had recruited a couple of days after his awakening. They had been joking about the nicknames as he thought of them and Poe smiled.

“Still hung up on the girl from Jakku?” he joked in a whisper.

Finn looked up and smiled back weakly at Poe.

“Yeah, why?” he asked.

Someone tapped Finn on the shoulder and he turned, greeted by the sight of a hooded figure with a robotic hand.

“Are you Finn?” came the old man’s voice.

He nodded and the hood moved back with the assistance of a real hand, made of flesh and blood, and the one made of metal. His face was worn by years of fighting, both physical and mental. His hair was once a golden blonde but now it had grown dull, as had his robes.

“I am Luke Skywalker. I believe you know Rey?” Luke said susiciously.

Poe’s mouth dropped to the floor and the Togrutan bowed graciously toward him.

“I only wanted to ask you one question Finn: what relation are you to Rey?”

A man far away from them was grinning and laughed loudly.

“I know what kind of relation he **wants** to be!” He joked.

Not taking the joke too well, Luke raised a hand, clenched it up into a fist and the man’s drink raised itself into the air. Making eye contact with the man, Luke unclenched his fist and allowed the glass to fly over the table, hitting a wall and smashing into tiny pieces.

“Would you like to repeat yourself?” Luke said calmly, his exression betrayng his anger.

The man shook his head, realising who he had just insulted. Luke looked back to Finn and he lowered his eyes to the floor for a moment in thought.

“I suppose I’m just a friend to her and I’d be lying if I said I wanted it to stay that way,” Finn said as his confidence wavered.

Luke held Finn’s gaze and a small smile crept over his stern features. He nodded once and turned to leave, looking back at the young man.

“Your honesty does you good Finn. Rey is talking with the General as we speak,” Luke said as his anger all but disappeared.

Luke replaced the hood out of habit and left the mess hall in haste. Poe was amazed that Luke had spoken to Finn, and even more so that he had demonstrated his Force abilities in front of a crowd. Rey had finished talking to Leia about Ben and the conversation had ended on a saddening note: while Rey fended off Snoke’s attacks, Kylo Ren moved in front of Snoke’s lightsabre and his actions allowed Rey to deliver the killing blow. His last words were engraved in her mind.

“Are you sure that’s what he said? Maybe you misheard him,” Leia insisted.

“But I didn’t: he told me that I’m his cousin. That means somewhere out there is a family I’ll never know. I just hope Han’s wife doesn’t have to deal with death the same way Chewbacca did.”

Leia smiled and looked into Rey’s eyes desite wantng to tell her that Han's wife was right in front of her.

“What was that exactly?”

Rey grinned at her warped sense of humour.

“Shoot first and grieve later,” she said.

Leia saw Finn and took this as the time to leave the girl be. In the meantime she would have to talk to Luke about his daughter.

“Well I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Rey spun on her heels as Leia left, spying Finn in the doorway. She ran and flung her arms around his shoulders, the pair staying that way for what seemed like an eternity. They were lost in the pent up emotions of war and their losses. Finn gave Rey a quick peck on the lips.

“You’ve been gone too long,” he smiled.

Rey was taken aback a little but she didn’t let it show.

“I know. Did you hear what I said to the General?”

“I did… so if Ben is your cousin, does that mean you’re a Solo?” Finn said with a furrowed brow.

Rey shook her head.

“I haven’t got a clue. Anything he knew about me died with him. Is it okay if we change the subject?” she pleaded.

Finn nodded knowingly. Now they were on what we call an 'even playing field'.

“Well Luke Skywalker seems to like me... is that something worth smiling about?” Finn said with a grin.

Now it was Rey’s turn to nod. Luke was strict enough but for him to trust and actually leave the impression of liking someone was unbelievably good in her personal opinion. She smiled.

“Come on, I’m sure Poe will want to talk to you,” Finn said as he smiled back.

Rey grabbed Finn’s arm as he tried to leave the room, unsure of what she was about to do. In a few seconds she had him right where she wanted him… but maybe up against a wall wasn’t the best place to have your first kiss. Regardless, Rey had managed to get Finn into the corner of the small room within the base, her legs in line with his. The pause she took a few centimetres from his face was unbearable and Finn closed the gap between them, lips meeting each other half way. Neither of them had kissed before but somehow they had found a way to move their lips and tongues that left the other person near-moaning. Finn’s hands were on Rey’s upper back and slowly moved down as the kiss grew more intense. They broke apart and Finn looked down, Rey’s eyes following when he pushed her away a little too roughly for her liking. She smiled.

“What’s in your pocket?” Rey asked with a furrowed brow.

Finn wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh, cry or both. Didn’t she know that it was his body reacting to hers? Was she really that innocent? Whatever the answer, no matter the answer, he had to go before someone saw his ‘predicament’ and made jokes about him.

“Don’t ask. I’ll see you later Rey.” Rey called after him and followed behind silently.

“Rey, stop following me,” he warned her.

“Why? What happened? Was the kiss really that bad?” she half shouted.

Her emphasis on the word ‘really’ in combination with the saddened tone made him turn around. Rey almost ran into his shoulder as he scanned the hall for possible snoops looking to dig up a scandal.

“It’s not like that Rey; if I could tell you, I would,” he said as a serious look came across his face.

“Then tell me,” she pleaded with a hint of aggression.

He leaned down to her ear and began to get angrier by the second: the longer he stood there the more his problem grew: literally.

“It’s not something you just **tell** people Rey! I have to go back to my quarters. That’s all you need to know right now!” he said as her aggression seemingly grew on him.

As if she had realised what was wrong, Rey slapped him across the face.  _Great, now Skywalker's going to stab me after she does!_

“I just got back and all you can do is ask me how I’m doing? How stupid are you?” Rey said loudly.

When Poe walked past and stopped to stare at them, Finn wanted to kiss Rey again. She had felt Poe walking toward them using her new-found abilities and didn’t want to clue him in on what was going on. The slap had even made his problem easier to bear.

“Sorry for interrupting,” Poe said.

He looked down at his feet awkwardly and almost jogged down the hallway, glancing at Rey as he went past.

 “So… you really want me to tell you?” Finn asked quietly.

Rey nodded and Finn delicately began explaining what happened, using medical terms to get his point across. Had someone been watching the situation from the door at one end of the short corridor, they would have seen Finn blushing. Standing at the opposite end would greet them with the sight of Rey blushing – eyes wide as they could possibly be – and her jaw clenched up in horror.

“Please don’t kill me,” Finn said in desperation.

Rey was too taken aback to kill anyone, let alone figure out why she had grown warmer juts by listening to Finn talk. She had to tone down her shock or he’d think she hated him. Of course she didn’t want to kill someone for finding her attractive or enticing!

“No, no! I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll see you later then?” Rey said with a small break in her tone of voice.

Finn hugged Rey and she kissed him on the cheek, the two of them splitting ways when they reached the end of the hall. Rey went right and Finn went left, heading to the male and female dormitories as were the rules among the faculty. At the last second however, Rey turned back and saw Finn standing at the door to the male quarters. She walked back and noticed that he hadn’t gone in, but had instead waited for her as if he knew she was headed this way.

“Aren’t you turning in for the night?” Rey asked him as politely as she could.

Finn shook his head no and turned around, pulling Rey toward him in a bruising yet exhilarating kiss that made her moan. When they broke apart she had to ask him an obviously uncomfortable question.

“What was that for?” Rey said with shock slowly moving into her exression.

Finn licked his upper lip nervously. His hands were on her shoulders and his eyes were burning holes into her soul.

“Skywalker would murder me if we... you know what I’m going to say.”

Rey held his gaze and her brow furrowed.

“So what are you planning to do then?” Rey urged.

“Meet me in the woods with a sleeping mat and a tent at 0300 in the morning– if someone saw us together they’d assume something was happening and tell Luke about it.”

Rey nodded and smiled sheepishly, amazed that Finn had come up with a solution to their problem that didn’t involve her breaking the vow of chastity, not that Luke had actually put it in place. Come to think of it, her only boundary had been the anger she held for Kylo Ren. Now though, that risk was gone. The dark side was immobilised for just that bit longer and his Sacrifice had allowed Rey to come back and see Finn. However, Luke was hoping that she didn’t come back to him with children on her mind or growing inside of her. She shouldn’t make the same mistake that he did.

“See you then,” she managed to say as they went into the dormitories.

 

 Some Time Later...

 

In the early hours of morning, Rey snuck out to meet Finn in the tent. They stacked 2 sleeping mats from their beds on top of each other to protect them from the sharp sticks and stones scattered over the forest floor and laid themselves out on top of it. Without exchanging a single word, they began kissing and removing clothing, one item at a time. Rey took Poe’s jacket away and Finn pulled away the cardigan. First layer. Both their tops were off, leaving Rey in her breast bindings and showing her Finn’s chiselled chest. Second layer. Finn trailed kisses over Rey’s neck and slowly pulled the bindings away, her gasps growing a little louder. She instinctively ran a hand over his crotch and Finn’s movements stopped, his entire body shuddering. Rey did it again and he thrust her hand away. His kisses trailed over her exposed chest and his hands moved to the tight leggings covering the part of her he would never completely have. Rey grabbed onto the zipper on the side of his pants and he quickly took them off himself, revealing a pair of underwear that looked like deep blue shorts. The slightly amused Rey managed a small smile before Finn took away her own pants, leaving them half-nude. Third Layer. Finn took a leap of faith and kissed Rey’s stomach, pulling his own underclothes off while she was distracted. She took the initiative and tugged at the fabric of the bindings until they fell loosely over her hips. Finn grinned as his mouth made contact with a patch of skin just above her shoulder, positioning himself so that they were eye to eye.

“Do you trust me?” Finn asked nervously.

Rey grinned and her hand fastened itself around his manhood, sending a shiver up his spine.

“I um… I’ll take that as a yes.” Finn said as his breath caught in his throat.

Finn’s fingers found an opening and gently pushed in, starting a chain reaction. When he moved his hand, Rey moved hers. When he let out a moan and she heard, it she doubled her efforts, Finn doing the same when she huffed into the warmth of the tent. In a few short minutes Rey was clenching her intimate muscles around 2 of Finn’s now expert fingers and he released over her hand. It wasn’t sex but that sort of thing could never happen between them, not when Rey was meant to become a Jedi like her father, grandfather and cousin. She couldn’t marry and she was fine with that. As long as she was able to remember this morning then the rest of her life wouldn’t be so bad. Finn on the other hand couldn’t bear to live without Rey in his life. He too would have to remember her but he had to let her go someday. In the early hours of morning they left the woods and went back to their rooms. Needless to say, Finn and Rey would always love each other, but they could never know what it really meant to love: not in this life.

 

THE END


End file.
